La excepción a la regla
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba acaso el día de San Valentín? "El catorce de febrero es una total mierda" se escucharon las palabras de Sakura Kinomoto de fondo.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba acaso el día de San Valentín? "El catorce de febrero es una total mierda" se escucharon las palabras de Sakura Kinomoto de fondo.**

* * *

Capítulo único

-Buenas tardes Kinomoto.

Volteé mi rostro, sin dejar de caminar, para visualizar como un chico con rostro familiar me saludaba con su mano, mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía. ¿Qué podían tener de buenas en ese nefasto día? Hice una mueca, simulando fallidamente una sonrisa, y apreté el paso para salir de los pasillos de la facultad. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el chico que me había saludado.

El día completo había sido un desastre.

Para empezar, mi alarma mágicamente no quiso sonar, mi desayuno se quemó y como era obvio que pasaría, llegué tarde a la primera clase y con un hambre voraz que prometía comerme a mi misma a menos que engullera algo prontamente. Mi mejor amiga y compañera de clase, Tomoyo, había decidido dejarme plantada en el almuerzo, quien sabe por qué razón. La poca comida que pude comer en la cafetería me había caído mal y las ganas de vomitar me nacieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma. La visita al baño de damas no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco la charla post-vómito con una chica que de casualidad estaba allí, y había creído erróneamente que era bulímica, y que era su deber sacarme de aquella enfermedad. Gracias a ello, otra llegada tarde a mis clases.

Era San Valentín, para variar. La cereza del postre que gritaba a los cuatro vientos a todas las personas que me odiaban, que estaba teniendo un nefasto día. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo en un funesto catorce de febrero?

¿Y es qué a quién podía gustarle esa mierda de fecha?

Estaba completamente orgullosa de pertenecer, junto a un montón de valientes almas femeninas, a la excepción de la regla, odiando particularmente ese día por sobre los trescientos sesenta y cuatro restantes del año.

Y no, no era un mero capricho, ni tampoco el hecho de querer llamar la atención por ser rebelde. Simplemente, e históricamente, desde que tengo memoria, aquel día solo podía traerme malos ratos.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, indicando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Y por alguna clase de mágico Déjà vu, sabía quién era y el propósito de su escritura. Y había dado en el blanco cuando leí que era Tomoyo, disculpándose primeramente por haberme dejado plantada por "asuntos importantes". _Su novio._ Terminó despidiéndose alegando que no podría ir al bar conmigo ya que debía ir a una "cena importante". _Mil veces su novio._

Y a eso me refería con el odio hacia esa fecha.

Y es que creía que la mayoría de las mujeres se _"estupidizaban",_ si es que la palabra existía, por aquello llamado "el día de los enamorados". Y en parte las entendía, porque incluso la sociedad parecía inculcarte la norma de que se debía hacer algo meramente romántico el catorce de febrero. Ni hablar de las parientes solteras que te recalcaban el hecho de que aún no conseguías novio, cuando ellas deberían estar más preocupadas por ello.

Cuando había iniciado la adolescencia, era normal para alguien de mi edad empezar a tener contacto con el género contrario. Mis amigas empezaban a tener relaciones, novios o simplemente alguien que no era ni novio ni amigo, pero un hombre con él cual se besuqueaban, al fin y al cabo. Y así empezaron las citas románticas, las cartas tiernamente decoradas con corazones y perfumes empalagosos. Los chocolates caseros o comprados en alguna tienda bajo una promoción. Los ositos de felpa.

Y estaba increíblemente celosa.

Todos en ese día parecían tener alguien especial que les regalase algo, le hiciera halagos y lo acompañara a por un helado. Todos, excepto yo. De todas mis amigas, fui titulada la soltera del grupo, y aquello duró hasta el último año de preparatoria.

Había conocido a Souta el año anterior luego de que fue transferido a mi instituto. Era bastante callado, aunque sumamente listo y apuesto. Era de esperarse que en poco tiempo se convirtiese en uno de los estudiantes más populares de la preparatoria. No había mujer que no suspirara cada vez que lo veía pasar, y yo estaba entre la lista de las víctimas.

Sigo sin saber cuáles fueron las razones que lo llevaron a fijarse en mí, al punto de pedirme ser su novia, a lo cual acepté gustosa. Debía admitir que mi ego se había acrecentado, mi felicidad aumentó excesivamente y era consciente de que era la envidia de más de una.

Fueron unos meses perfectos. Pero nada dura para siempre.

Era el primer San Valentín que pasábamos juntos. Había preparado una bella tarta con fresas, crema y chocolate, con una exquisita decoración de corazones y nuestras iniciales entrelazadas. Tenía planeado llevársela al instituto y dársela a primera hora, para lo que me tuve que levantar varios minutos más temprano de lo normal, y así no llegar tarde.

Pero las cosas simplemente no salieron como esperaba.

-Sakura –había atraído mi atención apenas me vio. Yo me esforcé lo más que pude para esconder la caja detrás de mí.

-Buenos días Souta –saludé sonriente como siempre, y esperando un beso que jamás llegó.

-Tenemos que hablar Sakura –fue su corta respuesta.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

De haberlo sabido no habría hecho esa pregunta tan increíblemente idiota.

No recuerdo con exactitud sus palabras, pero si hacía el esfuerzo, aun podía recordar como mi pecho había dolido y las lágrimas habían amenazado con salir.

Souta terminó conmigo el mismísimo día de San Valentín. Y como para rematar ese hecho, no esperó ni una hora para ir y besuquearse con una pelirroja, que tenía de santa lo que yo de puta. La tarta la terminé comiendo yo sola, como era obvio que iba a ocurrir.

Luego de eso, nunca más volví a tener una relación seria con nadie. Salía con chicos, claro, pero nunca soportaba más de la segunda cita, siempre terminaba encontrándole miles de defectos que me gritaban que yo no debía estar en ese lugar.

Mis amigas seguían con sus parejas, y yo seguía pasando aquel día completamente sola, abandonada.

Y no es que me molestara el hecho de que ellas tuvieran con quién salir. Incluso me llevaba espléndido con todos mis "cuñados", como les decía cariñosamente. Lo que me molestaba era que un día antes, ellas llegaban a mi departamento con botellas de whisky o vodka, e inmediatamente empezaba la sesión de "Cual es el peor novio de todos", en donde podría afirmar claramente que les decían de todo menos lindo.

Luego de descargar sus penas y dejar el lugar con olor a alcohol, se iban a sus respectivos hogares. Todos dormíamos y al día siguiente llamaba para concretar cita con alguna, pero la excusa era siempre la misma.

_Hoy es el día de los enamorados, debo juntarme con bla bla bla, y haremos bla bla bla. _

Y más bla bla bla.

Por eso era que odiaba cada catorce de febrero, en el cual siempre terminaba sentada en el mismo asiento, del mismo bar al que solía ir los fines de semana. Mismo bar en el que me encontraba ahora, luego de haber pasado por mi apartamento horas antes, tomar una rápida ducha, y vestirme, literalmente, con lo primero que pasó ante mis ojos.

Una banda de jazz en vivo sonaba de fondo, mientras yo terminaba de beber un excéntrico trago color azul que vaya a saber que tenía. Sin embargo no me lo pregunté sino hasta que no hubo rastro de él en el vaso.

Aquí era donde me encontraría con Tomoyo. El lugar era una especie de santuario al que asistía semanalmente sin falta, más bien sola que acompañada. Casi siempre tenía espectáculos en vivo, con bandas locales que hacían buena música. La bebida era buena, pocas veces había comido allí, aunque los camareros si eran algo apetecible. Allí era mi segundo hogar.

-Cuando venía caminando pensé: "De seguro me encuentro a Kinomoto, y de seguro estará sola" y ves, no me he equivocado. Has traído tu solitario trasero al lugar.

Volteé mi vista encontrándome a un excéntrico hombre. Y es que allí, todo era excéntrico.

Shaoran Li era el espécimen masculino que yo misma había clasificado como "perfectamente imperfecto". Era alto y ancho de hombros, con una espalda que pedía a gritos ser rasguñada por uñas femeninas. De ojos ámbares profundos y el asomo de una barba que no era afeitada hacía dos días. De humor sínico y sonrisa burlona. De él se podría esperar más bien una patada en el trasero, a un abrazo cariñoso. Mi perfectamente imperfecto amigo del bar. La paradoja de mi vida.

-Eres increíblemente pesado Li –dije a modo de saludo viendo de reojo como tomaba lugar en el asiento a mi lado. Su asiento.

-Y tú increíblemente solterona –golpe bajo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿No has conseguido una mujer a quien molestar hoy?

-Para eso te tengo a ti. Eres mi plan de diversión esta noche.

-No es divertido ser el centro de burlas, Shaoran.

-¡Oh vamos! Claro que lo es –sonrió con sorna mientras tomaba el vaso que le había sido puesto enfrente-. ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? ¿Dos años? –asentí-. Te conocí aquí, y estabas completamente sola, y mírate, sigues completamente sola dos años después.

-Prefiero estar sola, a tener sexo desenfrenado contra la pared con tipos como tú –escupí sonriendo.

-Lo que tú necesitas es justamente sexo desenfrenado contra la pared con tipos como yo.

-Claro –ironicé, y ambos largamos una carcajada.

Había conocido a Shaoran en ese mismo lugar, en esos mismos asientos. Tenía diecinueve años en ese entonces, y era la primera vez que aparecía por el bar. Mis estudios en la facultad me estaban agotando, y en ese entonces me pareció buena idea despejarme tras un par de cervezas bien frías.

Había ido con Chiharu, quién también quería embriagarse un poco, pero al poco rato terminamos siendo el ginebra de mi vaso y yo. Ella había desaparecido, y yo no estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para volver a mi solitario departamento. Y ahí fue cuando apareció el precioso castaño.

Tres años mayor que yo, me había encontrado como su perfecta víctima para esa noche, sin embargo no tenía planeado que yo me negaría al punto de golpear de lleno su rostro, gritándole varias groserías, atrayendo la atención de todo el público. Salí espantada por la escena, y no me presenté al lugar, sino un mes después, esperando no volver a cruzarlo. Una mezcla de ira y vergüenza surcaba mi rostro al recordar el suyo.

Pero allí estaba él, sentado en la barra, bebiendo un vaso de whisky que poseía un perfecto color caramelo. A falta de asientos, tomé el que se encontraba a su lado, y por lo que más quise traté de no mirarlo ni llamar su atención. Intento obviamente fallido.

-Tú eres la que me golpeó el mes pasado –afirmó.

Giré mi cuello cual mujer poseída, pero él castaño no me miraba. Mi rostro enrojeció, y con la voz entrecortada pronuncié un escueto "sí", a la espera de ser estrangulada por sus grandes y masculinas manos.

-Un placer, Shaoran Li –sonrió de una manera indescifrable y finalmente se dignó a mirarme.

-Sakura Kinomoto –pronuncié autómata-, ¿el placer es mío? –pregunté dudosa.

-Con que Kinomoto…

-Oye disculpa, ¿sí? No quiero tener problemas con nadie, pero tú te lo buscaste y…

-¡Hey, tranquila! No hay rencor –agitó sus manos cerca de su rostro-. Aunque debo admitir que me dejaste sorprendido. Eres la primera mujer que me golpea.

-Pues es milagroso que sea así. Te mereces más de un golpe –lanzó una risa, y me encontré a mi misma embelesada por el sonido que su garganta emitía.

-No te preocupes, no intentaré nuevamente llevarte a la cama. Mujeres como tú sirven más como amigas que como conquistas.

Y así fue como mi relación que Shaoran Li inició.

Esa misma noche descubrí que no era tan insoportable y pesado como había creído en primera instancia, e incluso me encontré riendo a la par de él. Estudiaba abogacía en la misma universidad que yo, en ese entonces tenía veintidós años y una ya de por sí enorme lista de mujeres que habían caído en sus encantos. Agradecía ser la excepción a la regla.

A diferencia de mí, asistía con más frecuencia al bar, por lo que siempre que venía y me sentaba en mi respectivo lugar, sabía que pronto el lugar vacío a mi lado se llenaría con su burlona presencia, como lo hacía en este momento.

-¿Nadie te ha invitado a una cita hoy? –preguntó curioso.

-Claro que lo hicieron –admití-, pero se suponía que tenía planes con Tomoyo, pero ya ves, me ha dejado plantada. Además nunca fui amante del día de San Valentín.

-Ya somos dos.

-Pero era más seguro que tú consiguieras una cita, aunque no creo que el mismo tipo de cita –dije sonriendo.

-Lo he hecho el año anterior, ¿recuerdas? Y no salió muy bien –sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Las mujeres creen que porque las invitas en San Valentín quieres casarte con ellas al día siguiente.

-Y tú no eres precisamente el hombre que ama los compromisos.

-No tendría una relación con una mujer que aceptó acostarse conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. La mayoría lo intenta, pero siempre les rehúyo.

-¿Quieres decir que una mujer diferente a las que generalmente frecuentas podría convertirse en tu novia? –cuestioné incrédula ante sus palabras.

-Seguro –respondió sin mayor elocuencia, mientras pedía otro whisky al encargado detrás de la barra.

Me quedé prendida mirando el llamativo color rosa de la bebida que tenía entre mis manos. La sola idea de imaginar a Shaoran con una mujer en una relación seria, me hacía enojar, y no sabía por qué. Había estado presente más de una vez cuando el lograba su magia de conquistar a alguien con pocas palabras, pero sin embargo aquello jamás me había hecho enojar. Sabía que al día siguiente la botaría, y jamás volvería a hablarle. ¿Pero una mujer estando constantemente a su lado?

Eso acarrearía muchas cosas. Si bien yo era la amiga y no dejaría de verme o hablar conmigo, Shaoran dejaría de frecuentar el bar, y con eso, nuestros encuentros serian menores. Sin contar el hecho de que debería conocerla y entablar una buena relación con ella. De solo pensarlo las ganas de vomitar me llenaban, como lo habían hecho luego del almuerzo.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran de pronto- Tienes el rostro rojo, ¿no estarás enferma de soledad acaso? –dijo burlonamente apoyando su mano en mi frente.

-Estoy bien –respondí quitándola con rapidez. Por alguna razón su contacto me quemaba, y recién ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, me daba cuenta de ello.

-Qué arisca que estás hoy. Eres peor que los gatos –dijo con sorna.

-Me voy –anuncié luego de un silencio, mientras dejaba un manojo de billetes sobre la barra a modo de pago por las bebidas.

-¿Tan pronto?

Opté por no responderle, y sin más, me encaminé directo a la salida.

Ya había tenido suficiente en ese desastroso día. Había llegado la hora de dormir.

El frío invernal caló en mis huesos cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de mí. Debía apurarme si es que no quería pescar un resfriado, y terminar un mes en cama, como me había ocurrido hacía unos meses, sin exagerar.

-¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre Kinomoto!? –genial, me había seguido.

-No me llames así –giré sobre mis talones y lo amenacé con mi dedo índice.

-Es tu apellido después de todo, Kinomoto –dijo con claro tono burlesco.

-¡Eres frustrante! –grité llamando la atención de varios peatones nocturnos.

-¡Y tú una niñata inmadura! –respondió igual de alto.

-¿Para qué me has seguido?

-Pues para qué más imbécil –dijo como si fuese obvio-. Has salido corriendo del bar sin ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que te preocupaste? –pregunté irónicamente-. Por qué no entras y te buscas una novia Li.

-Claro, de eso se trata.

-¿De qué trata qué? –mi tono de voz seguía siendo fuerte, aunque en el fondo estaba muriendo de nervios y ansiedad.

-Te has puesto celosa luego de charla que tuvimos dentro –respondió triunfante, sonriendo con burla.

-¡Si! –dije con total inercia y enrojeciendo en el mismo instante-. ¡Digo no! ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de que te busques una mujer e inicies una relación con ella? Después de todo encontrarás a alguien que te escuché cuando te emborrachas, que te haga el café y los pasteles de chocolate como te gustan, que encuentre el regalo perfecto para cada cumpleaños y acontecimiento importante, y entonces yo podré librarme de hacerlo todo para ti.

-Definitivamente estás celosa.

-Sabes –respiré profundo-, lo acepto, estoy celosa. Increíblemente celosa. Pero eso no importa –dije restándole importancia-. Ahora vete, mañana debo estudiar.

-¡Oh no! Esta vez no tendrás la última palabra niñata insolente.

Antes de que pudiera girarme y salir corriendo de allí, tomó mi mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me atrajo tan a si mismo que estaba segura que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba segura que si él escuchaba los míos, moriría de vergüenza allí mismo.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –tartamudeé, nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Eres desesperante, sin embargo me encantas así como eres.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el bar, antes de que salgas corriendo como una demente? –asentí torpemente-. Entonces recordarás que dije que tendría una relación con una mujer que no aceptase acostarse conmigo sin siquiera conocerme. Ahora dime, ¿cuántas mujeres conoces que no hayan aceptado?

-¿Ninguna? –pregunté dudosa.

-En eso te equivocas, pequeña inocente.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Shaoran había encontrado a una mujer que se había resistido a sus encantos? Eso sólo podía significar que al fin había dado con la que sería la joven ideal para establecerse emocionalmente. Y aunque me enojaba el hecho de que no hubiese tenido la consideración de contármelo, más me enojaba saber que tal mujer existía.

-Recuerdo con claridad cuando la conocí –empezó a relatar, y por más que intenté huir de sus brazos, no me pude zafar-. Fue en el bar, sabes. Había llegado más tarde de lo normal, por lo que el lugar estaba casi repleto, sin embargo, a ella fue a la primera que vi. Al principio estaba acompañada por una amiga, pero pronto terminó quedando en completa soledad, momento en que decidí atacar. Pero las cosas no salieron muy bien. Ella me golpeó fuertemente y salió corriendo, como al parecer es costumbre en ella.

Si bien primeramente me negué a escuchar sus palabras, a medida que eran pronunciadas, mis ojos iban abriéndose más y más. Era tal el punto de incredulidad que me embargaba en esos momentos, que tuve que pellizcarme en el brazo más de una vez.

-¿Acaso tú…?

-Era hermosa físicamente, y poseía unos deslumbrantes ojos, pero lo que más me atrajo de ella fue su personalidad. Y es que no todos los días una mujer me pegaba. Por casualidades del destino, terminó siendo una especie de mejor amiga de aquel bar. Y por otras casualidades de la vida, terminé sintiendo cosas más profundas que una amistad por ella.

-¿Shaoran, tú…?

-Pero no podría declarármele en San Valentín –cortó nuevamente mi frase-. Ella odia San Valentín, no creo que funcionen las cosas si lo hago en este día –dijo sonriendo.

Para ese entonces era muy bien sabido para ambos que estaba hablando de mí, y él era consciente de que ya me había dado cuenta de sus indirectas bastantes directas, aunque era entendible que me tuviese que explicar todo. Por más que me hubiese contagiado su humor ácido y su sarcasmo en estos dos años, siempre sería la tierna e inocente Sakura Kinomoto.

-Te recomiendo que no te le declares en San Valentín –recomendé, aun refiriéndome en tercera persona a mi misma-. Sería trágico y perturbante para ella.

-Veremos que indica el reloj –inmediatamente levantó su muñeca y observó las agujas que mostraban la hora-. Tan solo faltan dos eternos minutos para que cambie de día –anunció con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.

Sonreí mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros. Hasta el momento no me había soltado y no quería que lo hiciera, por lo que me dejé abrazar, mientras jugaba con la solapa de su gabardina.

-Eres insoportable –solté sin razón alguna.

-Me lo dicen seguido –rió-. Tú eres una maldita desquiciada –miró su reloj y sonrió más ampliamente-. Pero me tienes locamente enamorado.

-Imbécil –sonreí dejándome embriagar por el sabor y la suavidad de sus labios.

Al día de la fecha odiaba el día de San Valentín y seguiría odiándolo por el resto de mi vida. No iba a cambiar el hecho de que era la excepción a la regla de las mujeres que amaban la fecha.

Pero ahora podía admitir que si había encontrado mi fecha especial, y era tan solo el día siguiente al tan odiado.

Mi perfectamente imperfecto Shaoran Li.

La paradoja de mi vida.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

**¿La razón de esta excéntrica y rara historia? Ninguna, simplemente quería escribir algo para el catorce de febrero, y éste ha sido el resultado.**

**Más allá de las razones que invitan a Sakura a odiar el día de San Valentín, quería escribir algo que no fuese la típica historia en donde todos aman ese día. Si bien utilizo mucho el cliché en mis historias, esta vez quería ser mi propia excepción a la regla :v Aunque obviamente tuvo un final "romántico". Estúpidos y sensuales castaños.**

***Suspira**Mira como su perra se revuelca en el pasto**Piensa que debe terminar el epílogo de "Chocolate amargo"* ¡Quiero un Shaoran!**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Ojala reciban muchos chocolates (malditos suertudos) y esas cosas cursis, que en el fondo, admítanlo, a todos nos gustan. Por mi parte es el cumpleaños de mi anciano novio, así que debo alistarme ¬w¬**

**Desvarío mucho, y me doy cuenta que tardo más en escribir las notas que la historia en sí. Mátenme.**

**Besos sabor a chocolates con fresas, y crema, y muchas cosas ricas, así bien empalagoso :***

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
